parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 8 - I Want The Treasure And We Get Henry Better!
Here is part eight of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirate * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript *(Thomas walks slowly forward onto the slippery edge as he slowly walks onward and hears a growling noise. Suddenly, from out of the ground, George pops out behind Thomas) *George: Your voyage ends here! (Thomas turns round, confused, and gasps, horrified, when he sees George coming toward him and trying to eat him. With his teeth together and shutting his eyes, Thomas begins to slide away, but starts to shoot the green crystals out of the way, jumps over two gaps after collecting an orange lum, then hops onto another platform, and misses an orange lum after he hops onto slide while shooting the green crystals. He slides down the slope, shoots more green crystals, and gets another orange lum, then jumps off the slide and into the darkness, but lands on a platform with five red lums) *(Thomas activates his two lightsabers while George activates his two green lightsabers and two blue lightsabers when he extends two more arms) *Narrator: With their lightsabers sprung to life, Thomas attacked George boldly, forcing the guardian to retreat. The battle between Thomas and George had begun. George would swing and Thomas would block. Thomas and George were locked in combat. George lunged at Thomas, their sabers clashed, and Thomas forced George to the next platform. As they continued to fight, Thomas forced the guardian down to the very end of the level. The crackle of swords echoed as Thomas attacked George. In one swipe, as Thomas struck George down, George vanished under the ground. Thomas switched off his two lightsabers crept along the cave's corridor. Suddenly, to amazement, as he slowly crept in, he gasped with delight! *Thomas: Yeesss! Unbelieveable... It's gold! (walks slowly inside. Suddenly, after four lightsabers get switched off, a coin is tossed onto the floor, and rolls down alongside Thomas and around him, before he picks it up) Hmm? *George: You have defeated me! My treasure is your's. Take whatever you want... (Thomas makes a difficult choice) *Thomas: I want the treasure! (throws the coin up in the air and grabs it. He is transported to an island where he and Emily are in their swimsuits ready to have some kids. While Thomas is in his red speedo trunks with a green stripe and bow string and green and red striped sandals, Emily is in her purple and gray swirl and striped string bikini, with yellow and pink shoes. Stanley, Duck, Belle, Rosie, James, and Henry are also there in their swimsuits too. While Stanley is in his blue shirt and yellow trunks, with grey sandals, Duck is in his yellow and orange trunks, including Belle in her light and blue and pink string bikini with green sandals, Rosie in her green bikini with yellow stripes and strings and boots, James in his yellow shirt with red stripe and red shorts, and Henry in his Percy the Park Keeper's swimming trunks. The title says 'The End!' and fades out of the island where Emily begins having some kids inside her belly while Thomas is helping his girlfriend) Ooh! (drops the coin) No treausre for me. (George transports him back to the Marshes. Thomas is still scared by the swirling portals in his eyes until George finally snaps him out of it) *George: You've made the right decision. You deserve this. Here! (gives Thomas the Elixir of Life when he grabs it) This is the Elixir of Life. Guard it preciously. *Thomas: Thanks! (puts the Elixir inside his vest and transport himself back to the Menhir Hills where he meets up with Henry and gives him the Elixir) Here, Henry... Here's the elixir. *Henry: Tha...thanks little buddy! (takes the Elixir and drinks it) Ah, whoa, well! Yahoooo! (gets better and picks Thomas up with his hands) Now I will go crush a whole lots of more diesels! *Thomas: That's cool. Now let me go first, okay? (Henry obeys as Thomas steps back. Henry charges at the wall and breaks it down) *Henry: Yeeeeeeep! *Thomas: Wow! (goes down the steps and finds a portal that will take him nowhere. Thomas avoids that and goes back up the stairs and follows Henry. He hops on a box and swings on three purple lums and lands on a platform before he goes through a tunnel and lands on the other side and pulls the switch so that Henry can get through. Henry follows Thomas and breaks down another wall) I have to go and look for the other masks. And you? *Henry: I'm going home to gather my strength for a while. *Thomas: Okay, I hope you'll come and join me later. *Henry: Oh, no problem. Good luck! *Thomas: Bye! *Henry: Bye, laddy! (Thomas leaves into the darkness onto the balcony and jumps off unharmed. He jumps onto a tree stump and swings onto a purple lum and collects two yellow lums by busting a cage open. He jumps down and gets chased by a walking shell and tames him by tiring him out. He jumps onto the shell and speeds up the other side to collect more yellow lum past some menhir trees growing and races through past the other trees collecting some yellow lums until one of them falls on top of him and forces him back to the start) *Emily's Voice: The fate of the world depends on you! (Thomas obeys and jumps over the shell and climbs up to collect more yellow lums. He shoots a cage to free two more yellow lums before he jumps down and gets hurt by the walking shell. The walking shell chases Thomas until he finally gets tamed and lets Thomas hop on board him. Thomas speeds the missile up the hill like he did before, but bumps into a tree stump, and rolls back down the slope with the shell following) Be brave, Thomas! Only you can free us! (Thomas tames the missile and hops on) *(Thomas speeds the shell up the slope and heads past all the Menhir trees that are growing and manages to get past all the falling menhirs and heads up the steep enbankment before he stops at the edge of the cliffs. He kicks the shell and charges over the cliff and falls into the swirling portal to get him transported to the Canopy as he jumps off the shell at the Isle of Doors) Category:Daniel Pineda